


MAGnificent Mornings

by Wordsmith16



Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mornings, Oneshot, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordsmith16/pseuds/Wordsmith16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec wakes up on a day that he has things to do, but Magnus has other plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MAGnificent Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing about lazy mornings; it makes me happy.
> 
> I appreciate any comments and kudos and I really hope you like it!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything; only the plot is mine.

“Magnus. Magnus wake up.” The warlock, normally surprisingly chipper in the mornings, only buried his face deeper into the crook of Alec’s neck against the light. “Magnus, Chairman Meow is asleep on your head.” Still no response from the sleepy man next to him. Alec sighed. There was no way he was going to manage to disentangle himself from Magnus when he was in a mood like this, but he had promised to meet Izzy and the others at the Institute by 9:30, and it was already 8:57. Reaching for his phone (and barely being able to get it due to his lack of free movement), he pressed the speed-dial for Jace and held the phone to his ear.

“Alexander Lightwood you are not canceling on us again half an hour before you are supposed to be here. I don’t care if the Chairman has wrecked the entire loft or Magnus managed to get demon slime on the third bedroom ceiling.” Alec couldn’t help but laugh, the sound sending vibrations through his body that Magnus apparently found comfortable because he redoubled his grip.

“I’m just running a little late, Jace. I physically cannot get up. Mag is in one of his ‘stay in bed all day’ moods and…” He heard gagging noises on the other end, making him crack a grin.

“I do NOT need details on what you and Mag do when you’re alone together. I need you to get here in time to cook breakfast because otherwise Iz is going to do it.”

“I’ll be there in forty-five minutes, tops. I swear.” Izzy cooking breakfast was a serious matter; it would probably mean he would find everyone dead on the floor before he could get there. She was terrible, like TERRIBLE. Jace had sworn that he had once seen her burn water, even though that was impossible. Hanging up, he turned his head back toward his warlock, and felt a soft smile part his lips. These were actually his favorite mornings, the ones where Magnus wanted nothing to do with getting up. Alec could just stare at him for hours.

Magnus looked younger asleep, with his dark lashes spread over his light caramel skin. They would flutter every once in a while, like he was dreaming, or waking, but he never stirred. All his makeup was off, and his face was completely relaxed. His ink-jet hair, with no product in it, was tangled and fell into his face. Alec brushed it aside. Magnus slept shirtless with absurd silk pajama bottoms, so Alec’s eyes traced the slim muscles of his arms and shoulders, the scars left over from when he was a child, oh so many years ago, white against his complexion.

Alec breathed in deeply, inhaling the smell of sleep and magic, the sweet scent of burnt sugar, and the distinctive smell of Magnus Bane. He had always found it interesting that everything about Magnus was glittery and overdone, but he smelled of unscented soap, sweat, and magic. He wore a cologne that was just a clean, fresh scent. _Autumn Breeze_ , Alec was pretty sure it was called. His hair and makeup and clothes might have been flamboyant and bright, but his scent was understated, and felt homey to the young Nephilim, who loved everything about Magnus.

The steadiness of his breathing told Alec that he had fallen back asleep, and he watched his chest rise and fall for a solid three minutes, the rhythm of his heart resetting to match the rhythm of Magnus’ breathing. He felt calm, and safe, and really like he didn’t want to get up. But he promised Jace…

“Hey, Babe.” He ran his fingers through Magnus’ tangled hair, gently working through the knots, trying to wake him. “Mag, I really have to get up.” The warlock made a noise of disapproval, and impossibly tightening his grip on Alec. “Babe, if I don’t, Izzy is going to cook. And make them eat it. And they’re going to hate me forever.” Alexander Lightwood was not often melodramatic, but it spoke to Magnus, and in times that he REALLY wanted Mag to do what he wanted, he could pour on the hyperbole. Groaning, Magnus rolled off of him and onto his back, still refusing to open his eyes. Because of this, he didn’t see Alec lean down over him to for a kiss.

It completely caught the High Warlock of Brooklyn by surprise, the passion and hunger in the early morning kiss. Alec’s soft lips found his and caught the breath he was exhaling. He moved his hand up to twine in the Shadowhunter’s hair, knotting it around his fingers, pulling Alec down closer to him until there was almost no space between their bodies. With the strength and agility of a cat, he used his legs and other hand to flip them so that Alexander was beneath him. Finally, he opened his green-gold cat eyes, only inches away from Alec’s impossibly blue ones. They blazed with fire, a definite change from less than a minute ago when he had refused to even acknowledge that it was morning.

“You know, you have beautiful eyes.” A wicked grin spread over Magnus’ lips and they met Alec’s again with a shock of electricity. Alec arched his back into the contact, almost forgetting what he had to do that morning. Until, that is, he felt his phone go off.

They broke apart, and the dark haired Shadowhunter reached for his cell.

_Oh, and bring pancake mix. We’re out. ~ Jace_

“Ugh.” He kissed Magnus once more, quickly and lightly. “As much as I would love to continue this, Mag, I have to get ready and go. I’ve stood them up more than I should lately. Even though I would love to stay…” He put emphasis on “love,” barely stopping himself from licking his lips in what he knew Magnus thought was an extremely seductive manner. Reluctantly, the warlock rolled off him, settling back on his own side of the bed.

Alec swung his legs over the side of their large, canopy bed, pushing aside the brightly colored bedclothes, and stood, stretching. He stretched nice and slow, letting Magnus observe every toned muscle in his bare back and shoulders as he did so. He felt his boyfriend’s long, thin fingers on his back, pushing up over the curve of his shoulders, and he leaned into it.

“Wear the blue scarf. It matches your eyes perfectly. Makes them really pop.” He felt his lips right below his ear and hated himself for having to leave. He dressed quickly, minding that he only had twenty minutes before he had to be at the Institute, and was tying his boots when Magnus, who he hadn’t heard get out of bed, reentered the room with a travel cup of coffee in his hand. He gave it to Alec and then bent down to finish tying his shoes. More than the kisses and cuddly morning Magnus, it was little things like his boyfriend making his coffee by hand or tying his shoes for him that made Alec feel how much Magnus loved him. Things that he could do easily with magic, that he took the time to do by hand. Maybe that was stupid, but it always brought a smile to his face.

“Could you pick up some milk and bread on your way home? And maybe some apples?” Magnus’ voice was still full of sleep, but he was obviously awake enough to think about their grocery list, which Alec found funny.

“Absolutely, Mag. I figure I’ll be home around two. You should take advantage of your day off and watch _Gilligan’s Island_ or something.” He stood as Magnus rose, and looked at him one last time, his face open and full of sleep.

“I will. But I think I’ll go back to bed first.” He kissed Alec quickly. “Goodbye, Love. Have a great day. I’ll text you later to figure out plans for dinner. Tell the horde they’re welcome to join us.”

“I will. I love you, Magnus.” The warlock smiled, his eyes gentle and happy.

“I love you, too, Alexander.” Forcing himself forward, Alec exited their loft, pancake mix under his arm and coffee in his hand, thinking this was going to be a very good day, indeed.


End file.
